Tomorrow
by Irrylath
Summary: How Faith became the way she is. The dark secrets she hides and the tortured lives of her lovers. A short read that i started and am looking to continue


Well this is something that i started one night, let me know what you think. All criticism is more than welcome.

Lying awake as she slept beside him, he strained to hear her breathing. Slow as her bosom rose and fell, completely calm and at peace. Raising an arm, he moved to run his fingers through her hair. A undistinguishable sigh escaped her as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Everything alright Luke?"

"Yea Faith," he muttered rolling over. "Yea everything's fine."

She turned to look at the clock. "Its 4am, what are you doing awake?"  
"Just watching you sleep." He half whispered, shutting his eyes and letting his head fall into the pillow.  
Her fingers traced up and down his bare torso. "Looking for another go?"  
He grunted and shrugged her hand away. "Go back to bed, sorry for waking you."

Hesitantly her hand remained on him and then traced its way around him into a gentle embrace as she pressed her naked body up against his. The familiar comfort seeped through him as he felt the pressing darkness of sleep overcome him.

He stood over a bloodied form heaving on the ground. The man gasped for breath as he kicked him in the stomach again and again. Looking down at the man as blood oozed from his nose and mouth, he turned to walk out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Strolling over to the left he walked into the bathroom where he unzipped his pants and began to pee. From the other room the mans coughing died down. Luke flushed the toilet and washed his hands in the sink, seeing the diluted water now red with blood pour down the drain. _Fucking waste_ he thought to himself. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

Ethan Borin, 186 Netherton Drive

_Right, Ethan._ He jammed the paper back into his pocket and walked back into the room, only half surprised when a baseball bat was swung at him from just inside the doorway. He grabbed the wrist of the man swinging it with both hands and in one swift movement, broke it against his knee. A cry of pain emitted from the offender and the bat clattered onto the floor. The man stumbled back and then collapsed down, leaning his back up against the bed and whimpering in pain.  
"Now now Ethan, if you're going to be difficult this is going to be much more painful than it has to be."

Ethan's eyes came up to meet his as he struggled to fight back tears. "Why… why are you doing this?"

Luke's cold smile creeped onto his otherwise featureless expression. "Balance."

Still clutching his broken wrist, he pulled himself onto his knee's. "Please, I have a family."

Luke's smile vanished from his face. "So did I."

Falling over Ethan began to weep. Luke pulled a silencer out of his pocket and screwed it onto his gun. "So how do you want to do this?" He sighed.  
Ethans eyes came up as the realization dawned upon him. Pulling himself together he croaked out. "Please, not in the face, I don't want a closed casket."  
"Fair enough." Luke said toying with the gun in his hand. "Some people find it easier to have their eyes closed. Something very unsetteling about staring down the barrel of a gun I suppose."  
Ethan shuddered and then closed his eyes. Tears now streaming silently down his cheeks and mingling with the blood on his bludgeoned face.

"5 seconds or 10 then?" Luke said, pointing the gun down at Ethans heart so as to make his death quick.

"10….please." Ethan stuttered as he began muttering a prayer intermingeled with names.  
"1, 2, 3…" Halfway through Ethan saying his wifes name, Luke pulled the trigger. He only ever gave them three.

His body collapsed onto the floor and blood seeped into the carpet leaving a moist glistening mark. For the first time in over an hour, his body looked at peace as it lay slumped on the floor, unmoving, complacent, at peace. Luke took only a moment to take in the sight before he put a bullet through Ethans now lifeless head and set about pouring gasoline over the walls and floors of the building.


End file.
